


无拘无闻吾将待

by styx



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有些故事自打人类有了语言便已存在。那时节狼还不叫狼，羊尚还不大存在，可披着羊皮的狼？那是老故事了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	无拘无闻吾将待

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I will wait, unleashed and unheard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/279905) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



标题：无拘无闻吾将待（《I will wait, unleashed and unheard》）  
  
原作：tigriswolf  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文地址：<http://tigriswolf.livejournal.com/467259.html#cutid4>  
或：[http://archiveofourown.org/works/279905](279905)  
  
衍生派别：电视剧《挑战者》（《Highlander》，又译作《高地人》，《时空英豪》，《挑战游戏》，《高地英灵》等）；电影《火龙帝国》（《Reign of Fire》2002）  
  
配对：提及米索斯/克洛诺斯  
  
等级：PG  
  
弃权申明：不是我的角色；标题来自安妮•塞克斯顿（*美国女诗人）。  
  
提示词：彷如听到黑暗间一声咆哮，可只有【穿插名字】知道那不是一头熊——龙确实存在，纯属运气使然，它心情相对较好只是吼吼……  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **无拘无闻吾将待**  
  
原著：tigriswolf  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  
  
  
有些故事自打人类有了语言便已存在。那时节狼还不叫狼，羊尚还不大存在，可披着羊皮的狼？那是老故事了。  
  
米索斯第一次说起它，它还不是个传说。或是个赢得战争的策略，直叫最警惕的都落入陷阱。那只是三个营地远外的一则轶闻。来自一处不复存在的营地。来自那处 侮辱了一个精明的掠食者，甚至还全无所觉的营地。一打的猎手送了命。历史对他们全无记述。哪怕是米索斯也不再记得他们了。  
  
他那时也还不是米索斯。克洛诺斯尚未降生；克洛诺斯，命名了古老的孩童。哪怕是那时，米索斯也很老了。他不知有多老——他永远不会知道了。偶尔他会记起巨 大的怪兽，博物馆里的恐龙化石看起来很是眼熟，可若是被人问起，他永远会说是五千岁。五千年，他想着，眼望游乐场秋千上的学童，是那般渺小的一个数字。  
  
那里有着古老过狼的东西。危险更甚于狼。瘟疫，饥荒，战争……不过是游乐场上的学童，全然不知有什么自死神的眼中将他们凝望。  
  
偶尔，米索斯觉着他记得早年间洞穴里的怪兽，火焰与翼翅的恐怖野兽。要过上很久他才能给那些个阴影安上一个名字，但他注视着游乐场上的学童，回想。那是在黑暗时代过后，却又是在下一代巨兽崛起之前，而龙沉眠于洞穴中。米索斯分享它们的温暖，赞叹仰望。  
  
有那么一段时间他曾自称屠龙者，但那全是谎言。他从未伤害过一头龙。有时候，他希望它们会记得那点，当它们醒来。  
  
麦克劳德和乔以及成千其他的孩子问起那些个他们不会喜欢那答案的问题，而米索斯不只是一个人，不只是一头狼，不只是一个掠食者。他曾杀戮过怪兽，也曾伴怪兽同行，于一头龙的爪中安然沉睡。（又或者那只是则故事。他是位谎言大王，你知道的。）  
  
或许他只是个藏在一个研究生的连帽衫下的杀手，或许他是走下过廊的死神。  
  
或许是他第一个讲起披着羊皮的狼的故事，双手上一打猎人的鲜血依然未干。  
  
他是游乐场上唯一一个不是孩童的活物，这其中自有缘由。  
  
（而当它们醒来……死神会微笑，眼望着它们展翅腾飞。）  
  
  
  
  


~完~


End file.
